توقيف
تَوقيف: (اسم) مصدر وَقَّفَ تَوْقِيفُ العَمَلِ : وَقْفُهُ فِي سَاعَةٍ مُعَيَّنَةٍ تَوْقِيفُ جَرِيدَةٍ : مَنْعهَا مِنَ الصُّدُورِ التَّوْقِيفُ : نصُّ الشارع المتعلِّقُ ببعض الأُمور ( القانون ) حجز شخص رست عليه الظُّنون والتُّهمة بأمر ما مذكِّرة توقيف : أمرٌ يُصدره قاضي التَّحقيق يقضي بتوقيف شخص وسجنه جهاز توقيف : جزء في آلة يوقف أو ينظِّم الحرارة توقيف: (اسم) توقيف : مصدر وقَّفَ وقَّفَ: (فعل) وقَّفَ يوقِّف ، توقيفًا ، فهو مُوقِّف ، والمفعول مُوقَّف وَقَّفَ الإِنسانَ وغيرَه : جَعلَه يَقِفُ وقَّفَ الدَّابّةَ ونحوَها : أوقفها ، جعلها تقِف عن العمل وقَّف الشَّيءَ : أقامَه وقَّف القارِئَ : ( تجويد ) علَّمَه مواضِع الوَقْف وقَّف الشَّخصَ على الأمر : أطلعه عليه وَقَّفَ الناسُ في الحجّ : وقفوا في المواقف وَقَّفَ الجيشُ : وقفوا واحدًا بعد واحد وقَف على السِّرِّ : عرفه أو عاينه ، أدركه ، فهمه وتبيّنه وقَّف المُتَّهمُ محاميا : عيّن ، نصّب وَقَّفَ سَيَّارَتَهُ أَمَامَ الدَّارِ : جَعَلَهَا تَرْكُنُ وَقَّفَ الفَتَاةَ : جَعَلَ فِي يَدِهَا الوَقْفَ وَقَّفَتِ الْمَرْأَةُ يَدَيْهَا بِالحِنَّاءِ : نَقَّطَتْ فِيهِمَا نُقَطاً وَقَّفَ التُّرسَ : جعل له وقْفًا وَقَّفَ الحديثَ : بيَّنه كلمات ذات صلة اِستَوقَفَ اِستيقاف إِيقاف أَوقَفَ أوقاف تَوَاقُف تَوَقَّفَ تَوقيف تَوقيفيّ مَوْقوف مَوقِف مُتوقَّف مُسْتوقَف مُوَاقَفَة موَقَّفة مواقِفُ ميقاف وَقَفَ وَقّاف وَقفة وَقيفة وُقُوف واقَفَ واقِفة واقِفيّة تعريف و معنى توقيف في قاموس المعجم الوسيط ،اللغة العربية المعاصر. قاموس عربي عربي تَوْقِيفٌ [ و ق ف ]. ( مصدر وَقَّفَ ). 1 . :- تَوْقِيفُ العَمَلِ :-: وَقْفُهُ فِي سَاعَةٍ مُعَيَّنَةٍ . 2 . :- تَوْقِيفُ جَرِيدَةٍ :- : مَنْعهَا مِنَ الصُّدُورِ . المعجم: الغني تَوْقيف تَوْقيف :- 1 - مصدر وقَّفَ . 2 - ( القانون ) نصّ الشَّارع المتعلِّق ببعض الأمور . 3 - ( القانون ) حجز شخص رست عليه الظُّنون والتُّهمة بأمر ما • مذكِّرة توقيف : أمرٌ يُصدره قاضي التَّحقيق يقضي بتوقيف شخص وسجنه . • جهاز توقيف : جزء في آلة يوقف أو ينظِّم الحرارة . المعجم: اللغة العربية المعاصر توقيف توقيف 1 - مصدر وقف . 2 - علامة تكون في القداح . 3 - بياض موضع السوار من المعصم . 4 - خطوط سود في قوائم الدابة . المعجم: الرائد أمر توقيف عن العمل أمر تصدره هيئة الأسواق والأوراق المالية لمنع من تعتبرهم مخالفين للقوانين المنظّمة للتعامل من مواصلة نشاطهم في السوق ، وتعني بالانجليزية : cease and desist order المعجم: مالية التَّوْقِيفُ التَّوْقِيفُ : نصُّ الشارع المتعلِّقُ ببعض الأُمور . المعجم: المعجم الوسيط وقَّف وقف - توقيفا 1 - وقف الدابة : جعلها تقف . 2 - وقف الشيء : أقامه . 3 - وقفه على الأمر : أطلعه عليه . 4 - وقفه : علمه مواضع الوقف في الكلام . 5 - وقف الجنود : وقفوا واحدا بعد واحد ، وقفوا صفا . 6 - وقف الترس : جعل له « وقفا »، وهو قرن أو حديد مستدير بحافة الترس . 7 - وقف المرأة : جعل في يدها « الوقف »، أي السوار . 8 - وقف السرج : أصلحه وجعله واقيا لا يجرح . 9 - وقف الحديث : بينه . 11 - وقفت المرأة يديها بالحناء : نقطت فيهما نقطا . المعجم: الرائد وقَّفَ وقَّفَ يوقِّف ، توقيفًا ، فهو مُوقِّف ، والمفعول مُوقَّف :- • وقَّفَ الدَّابّةَ ونحوَها أوقفها ، جعلها تقِف عن العمل :- وقَّف الشرطيُّ سائق العربة ، - وقَّف السَّيّارةَ / هجومًا . • وقَّف الشَّيءَ : أقامَه . • وقَّف القارِئَ : ( تجويد ) علَّمَه مواضِع الوَقْف . • وقَّف الشَّخصَ على الأمر : أطلعه عليه :- وقَّف المُتَّهمُ محاميَه على خفايا الحادث ، - وقَّفه صديقُه على حياته الخاصّة . المعجم: اللغة العربية المعاصر وقف " الوُقوف خلاف الجُلوس ، وقَف بالمكان وقْفاً ووُقوفاً ، فهو واقف ، والجمع وُقْف ووُقوف ، ويقال : وقَفتِ الدابةُ تَقِفُ وُقوفاً ، ووقَفْتها أَنا وَقْفاً . ووقَّفَ الدابةَ : جعلها تَقِف ؛ وقوله : أَحْدَثُ مَوْقِف من أُم سَلْمٍ تَصَدِّيها ، وأَصْحابي وُقوفُ وُقوفٌ فوقَ عِيسٍ قد أُمِلَّتْ ، بَراهُنَّ الإناخةُ والوَجِيفُ إنما أَراد وُقوف لإبلهم وهم فوقها ؛ وقوله : أَحدث موقف من أُم سلم إنما أَراد أَحدث مواقفَ هي لي من أُم سلْم أَو من مواقِفِ أُم سلْم ، وقوله تَصَدِّيها إنما أَراد مُتصدّاها ، وإنما ق... المزيد المعجم: لسان العرب كلمات قريبة استوقفَ استوقفَ يستوقف ، استيقافًا ، فهو مُسْتوقِف ، والمفعول مُسْتوقَف :- • استوقف الشُّرطيُّ السَّائقَ طلب منه الوقوف :- استوقفه في الطَّريق يسأله عن الأحْداث . • استوقف الأمرُ الشَّخصَ : حمله على الوقوف :- استوقف الأمرُ انتباهَه ، - استوقف نظَره ، - استوقفته مشكلة كيميائيَّة حاول حلَّها . المعجم: اللغة العربية المعاصر أَوقَف أوقف - إيقافا 1 - أوقف الأرض أو نحوها : جعلها وقفا في سبيل الله أو الإحسان . 2 - أوقف : عن الأمر : تركه . 3 - أوقف المرأة : جعل لها « وقفا »، أي سوارا . 4 - أوقفه : جعله يقف . 5 - أوقفه : حجزه ، إعتقله . المعجم: الرائد أوقفَ أوقفَ يُوقف ، إيقافًا ، فهو مُوقِف ، والمفعول مُوقَف :- • أوقف الشَّخصَ وغيرَه وقَفَه ، جعله يقف ، أو يسكن بعد مشي :- أوقف السَّيَّارة / نزيفًا ، - أوقف محركًا : أخمد حركته :- • أوقف تنفيذ الحكم : عطّله ، - أوقف محادثات : منع استمرارها . • أوقفَ الشَّخصَ على أمرٍ : وقفَه ، أطلعه عليه :- أوقف المتَّهمُ محاميَه على تفاصيل الحادثة ، - أوقفه على حقيقة ما جرى . • أوقف اهتمامَه على الأمرِ : ركَّزه عليه :- أوقف اهتمامه على البحوث والدِّراسات العلمي... المزيد المعجم: اللغة العربية المعاصر إِستَوقَف إستوقف - استيقافا 1 - إستوقفه : طلب منه الوقوف . 2 - إستوقفه : حمله على الوقوف . 3 - إستوقف : انتظر : استدعى الانتباه . المعجم: الرائد استوقف الأمر الشّخص حمله على الوقوف :- استوقف الأمرُ انتباهَه - استوقف نظَره - استوقفته مشكلة كيميائيَّة حاول حلَّها . المعجم: عربي عامة استوقف الشّرطيّ السّائق طلب منه الوقوف :- استوقفه في الطَّريق يسأله عن الأحْداث . المعجم: عربي عامة اسْتَوْقَفَهُ اسْتَوْقَفَهُ : سأَله الوقوفَ وحَمَلَهُ عليه . المعجم: المعجم الوسيط أوقف الشّخص على أمر وقفَه ، أطلعه عليه :- أوقف المتَّهمُ محاميَه على تفاصيل الحادثة - أوقفه على حقيقة ما جرى . المعجم: عربي عامة أوقف الشّخص عن الشّيء وقَفه ، منعه عنه ، أعاقه ، أخَّره :- أوقفه عن العمل / ممارسةِ حقّه الانتخابيّ :-? أوقفه عند حدِّه المعجم: عربي عامة أوقف الشّخص وغيره وقَفَه ، جعله يقف ، أو يسكن بعد مشي :- أوقف السَّيَّارة / نزيفًا - أوقف محركًا المعجم: عربي عامة أوقف اهتمامه على الأمر ركَّزه عليه :- أوقف اهتمامه على البحوث والدِّراسات العلميّة . المعجم: عربي عامة أوقف فلان الأضحية خصَّصها ، نذرها للَّه تعالى أو لغرض دينيّ . المعجم: عربي عامة إيقاف التوسع أو احتواءه أطلقت هذه العبارة على السياسة الأمريكية التي بدأت سنة 1947 واستمرت خلال الحرب الباردة . وكان الهدف من هذه السياسة آنذاك إيقاف زحف الشيوعية خارج حدود الاتحاد السوفيتي . واستعملت أمريكا الوسائل العسكرية كما حدث في كوريا والفيتنام والمساعدات الاقتصادية والتقنية للبلدان غير الشيوعية . أنظر كذلك الحرب الباردة . مصطلحات سياسية المعجم: عربي عامة أَوْقَفَ أَوْقَفَ فلانٌ عن الأَمر الذي كان فيه : اَقلع عنه . ويقال : كلَّمته فأَوقَفَ ، أَي سَكَتَ . و أَوْقَفَ الإِنسانَ وغيرَه : وقَفَه . المعجم: المعجم الوسيط أوْقَفَ [ و ق ف ]. ( فعل : رباعي متعد بحرف ). أوْقَفْتُ ، أُوْقِفُ ، أوْقِفْ ، مصدر إيقَافٌ . 1 . :- أوْقَفَهُ هُنَيْهَةً فَأجْلَسَهُ :- : جَعَلَهُ يَقِفُ عَلَى رِجْلَيْهِ . 2 . :- أوْقَفَ سَيَّارَتَهُ فِي الْمَمَرِّ :- : تَرَكَهَا وَاقِفَةً . 3 . :- أوْقَفَهُ عِنْدَ حَدِّهِ :- : جَعَلَهُ لاَ يَتجَاوَزُ حَدَّهُ . 4 . :- يُوقِفُ وَقْتَهُ عَلَى أعْمَالِ الخَيْرِ :- : رَكَّزَهُ وَجَعلَهُ مَرْكَزَ اهْتِمَامِهِ . 5 . :- أوْقَفَ أَمْلاَكَهُ فِي سَبِيلِ اللَّهِ :- : حَبَسَهَا لأعْم... المزيد المعجم: الغني إيقاف إيقاف :- 1 - مصدر أوقفَ . 2 - ( الاقتصاد ) أمر يصدر لبنك يتمّ عن طريقه إيقاف الدَّفع لشيك . المعجم: اللغة العربية المعاصر أمر إيقاف الأمر الذي لا ينفّذ إلاّ إذا بلغ سعر السهم مستوى معيّن أو تعدّاه ، وتعني بالانجليزية : stop payment المعجم: مالية أمر إيقاف يتعلّق بالبيع أمر يلزم الوسيط بتنفيذ أمر البيع إذا وصل سعر السهم إلى المستوى المحدّد أو انخفض عنه ، وتعني بالانجليزية : stop loss order المعجم: مالية أمر إيقاف يتعلّق بالشراء أمر يقضي بأن يقوم الوسيط بشراء السهم إذا بلغ سعره مستوى معيّن أو تعدّاه ، وتعني بالانجليزية : stop limit order المعجم: مالية إيقاف التداول إذا اتّضح لهيئة الأسواق المالية بأن شركة أصبحت في وضع مالي متعثّر فإنه بوسعها إيقاف تداول أسهمها في البورصة . ، وتعني بالانجليزية : trading halt المعجم: مالية إيقاف التداول أمر إيقاف تداول ورقة مالية في البورصة يصدر عن مراقب السوق في حالة صدور أنباء تؤثر على سعر الورقة أو تحدث اختلالاً في تداولها ، وتعني بالانجليزية : halt المعجم: مالية وقف " الوُقوف خلاف الجُلوس ، وقَف بالمكان وقْفاً ووُقوفاً ، فهو واقف ، والجمع وُقْف ووُقوف ، ويقال : وقَفتِ الدابةُ تَقِفُ وُقوفاً ، ووقَفْتها أَنا وَقْفاً . ووقَّفَ الدابةَ : جعلها تَقِف ؛ وقوله : أَحْدَثُ مَوْقِف من أُم سَلْمٍ تَصَدِّيها ، وأَصْحابي وُقوفُ وُقوفٌ فوقَ عِيسٍ قد أُمِلَّتْ ، بَراهُنَّ الإناخةُ والوَجِيفُ إنما أَراد وُقوف لإبلهم وهم فوقها ؛ وقوله : أَحدث موقف من أُم سلم إنما أَراد أَحدث مواقفَ هي لي من أُم سلْم أَو من مواقِفِ أُم سلْم ، وقوله تَصَدِّيها إنما أَراد مُتصدّاها ، وإنما ق... المزيد المعجم: لسان العرب كلمات قريبة توقيعية توقيفا توقيفي توقيم توك توكأ توكأت توكؤ تَوْقِيف ( اسم ): إِقَامَة estoppel تَوْقِيف ( اسم ): تَعْلِيق abeyance - not be in force or use for a time - temporary inactivity - noun gerund o... المزيد تَوْقِيف ( اسم ): suspension تَوْقِيف ( اسم ): صَدٌّ عن تَأْكِيدٍ estoppel - stopping something or blocking it تَوْقيف ( اسم ): arrest ; confinement ; detention ; lockup Translation and Meaning of توقيف in English Arabic Terms Dictionary Original text Meaning breaking off Sport توقيف اللعب trapping the ball Sport توقيف الكرة Main shift detent Automotive حابسة توقيف النقل الرئيسية beam tetrode Technology مصفي توقيف الحزمة band stop filter BSF Media مُصَفِّي توقيف الحُزْمة Bearing plate clamp lever General عتلة توقيف صفيحة التحميل hold General توقيف أو حجز , مكان التخزين فى السفينة stoppage General توقيف abeyance; arrest; detention; Imprisonment; seizure; Stop loss order Legal توقيف Stop; Suspension Technology توقيف custody UN توقيف stop valves General صمامات توقيف Stop Technology جهاز توقيف stop block Technology حاجِز تَوْقيف Pawl Technology لسين توقيف Moratoria Political تعليق / توقيف WARRANT, ARREST Legal مذكرة توقيف Dampout Hunting Technology توقيف الترنّح Stoppage In transit Legal توقيف الدفع ‎Stoppage of payment Financial توقيف الدفع trapping the ball Sport توقيف الكرة breaking off Sport توقيف اللعب stop block Engineering حاجِزُ تَوْقيف Arbitrary Arrest Political توقيف تعسفي Warrant for arrest Legal امر توقيف ( مذكرة توقيف ) 1 2 3 » Related Words وَقَف وُقُوف أوْقَف اِيْقاف وَقَف تَوَقّف أوْقَف تَوْقِيف اِسْتَوْقَفَ أَوْقاف مَوْقِف تَوَقّف وَقْفَة مَوْقُوف تَوَقّف مُتَوَقِّفٌ واقِف واقِف مُتَوَقّف Contextual Example: توقيف in a translated text Subject matter : Arrest , detention and conviction of journalist for criticizing the Angolan Presidentالموضوع : توقيف صحفي واحتجازه وإدانته لانتقاده الرئيس الأنغوليGeneral On the same day , his lawyer filed an application for habeas corpus with the Supreme Court , challenging the lawfulness of the author's arrest and detention , which was neither acknowledged , nor assigned to a judge or heard by the Angolan courtsوفي نفس اليوم ، قدم محاميه طلبا إلى المحكمة العليا للحصول على أمر بإحضاره أمام المحكمة ، واعترض فيه على مشروعية توقيف صاحب البلاغ واحتجازه ، ولم ترد الإفادة قط بتسلم الطلب أو إحالته إلى قاض أو عرضه على المحاكم الأنغولية لأغراض الدراسةGeneral The arresting officer presented no arrest warrant nor did he inform the complainant why he was being taken into custodyولم يبرز رجل الشرطة الذي اعتقل صاحب الشكوى مذكرة توقيف أو يطلعه على سبب احتجازهGeneral Allegations related to the arrest and detention pursuant to ISA of five ethnic Indian human rights defenders following non - violent demonstrationsأشارت الادعاءات إلى توقيف واحتجاز خمسة من المدافعين عن حقوق الإنسان المنتمين للإثنية الهندية عقب مظاهرات غير عنيفة عملا بقانون الأمن الداخليUnited Nations Arrest and detention at Kindu of two individuals named Assumani and Kamakumbi , members of the NGO Haki Za Binadamuتوقيف واحتجاز شخصين يدعيان اسوماني وكاماكومبي ، وهم أعضاء في المنظمة غير الحكومية المسماة هاكي زا بيناداموا ، وذلك في كيندوUnited Nations Arrest and detention by soldiers of an individual named Ntumwa at Nguba ( Bukavu ), accused of being Mai - Maiتوقيف واحتجاز شخص يدعى انتوموا في نغوبا ( بوكافو )، من قبل الجنود بعد اتهامه بالانتماء إلى الماي مايUnited Nations Arrest and detention by the PIR of traditional chief Kaponda Ina Kiluba Shiouwe II at Mimbulu ( Katanga ) and his subsequent transfer to Kasapa prisonتوقيف وحجز الزعيم التقليدي كابوندا إينا كيلوبا شيواوي الثاني من قبل شرطة التدخل السريع في ميمبولو ( كاتنجا ) وتحويله فيما بعد إلى سجن كاساباUnited Nations More... > Nearby Words توقيفي توقيها توك توكاتا توكاماك توكامفيل توكاينيد توكة توكسافين توكسايد